Descent into Insanity
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Lenora NightMask is an outcast even by Necromancer terms. She never speaks to anyone and is more often than not lost in study doing all she can to become the strongest wizard in the Spiral. But after declining an very dangerous offer Lenora is sucked into an odd group called "The Saviors of the Spiral" and is forced to assist them in stopping the evil taking Wizard City.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Moira DarkHeart despised Wizard City, everything here was just too ... perky. It didn't help that it was raining. Rain was another thing Moira despised. Really there wasn't much she especially liked, after being alive for so long she had found there wasn't much about the Spiral to enjoy. Everything was always going wrong no matter how many times it was fixed and for once Moira had a chance to be part of that. Instead of just sitting on the sidelines as usual, she'd finally get to join in on the destruction of the Spiral. Even if it meant walking through a dark rainy night to get some seemingly useless object out of some silly tower...Alright perhaps the object might have some use. But nothing seemed very useful to her. Once again, after being alive for so many long years Moira found little interest in anything. Criticizing everything had becoming much more enjoyable to her, perhaps it was a habit too, she didn't know at this point.

She sighed pulling her hood further over her face and trying her best to ignore the mud getting all over her black Marleybone boots. Those had been so expensive...But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make to get to her final destination...Although the fact her blood red hair would surely puff up and look rather unthreatening if it got wet...maybe she wasn't willing to take that sacrifice. She increased her pace looking disapprovingly at the Headmaster's Office. Old turned into Golem Court and walked quickly into the tower. She took a moment to assess the damage done to her clothes. It was truly cringe worthy. Her beautiful boots were spotted in mud as were the pants of her armor. It was absolutely dreadful weather. She flicked out her wand preparing to fix it all with a quick spell but a creak alerted her to something else. A wooden construct stood in front of her in fighting stance. Moira smirked at this.

"Oh what a cute little thing." she laughed pulling a single card from her spell deck and running forwards to face it.

The construct did it's best but Moira was not like those silly little apprentices that usually came to fight it. She was something ... different. If the construct was not a basically brainless being it might have noticed the dark, powerful energy that radiated from the girl. Maybe it would have noticed the cold, calculating look in her eyes. A look that held more knowledge and experience than someone with her youthful appearance should have. But alas, the golem was not the brightest thing around. It wasn't smart enough to run away or back off.

Moira looked down at the black pip that had appeared. Perfect. With that Moira looked up her lips curving into an almost insane looking smile as she began to draw the shadow symbol. Moira had mastered the dark magic many years ago out of simple boredom but it had served her much better than any other form of magic had. In fact, she hardly found herself using other forms of magic anymore. Shadow magic was really all she needed. It was the string that threaded the Spiral together, but she had also found how easy it was to unravel that string and turn it into something much worse than it originally was. It was a sort of power that nobody should have but over the years Moira had mastered it. She had twisted her manage to a point where it was barely recognizable. She liked it that way, her form of shadow magic was so much better than the original.

"You have a great honor of having me seal your fate you brainless creature." Moira spat

She cast the spell a small giggle escaping her lips.

* * *

A shriek came from Golem Tower as a level 5 diviner ran out looking pale as a ghost. Regina FlameTalon looked up in shock from her research, that was the girl she had sent in to look for the parts she needed for her science project only moments before.

"Delaney, what's wrong?" she asked grabbing the terrified novice by the sleeve.

"Th-The Golems..." Delaney choked out

Regina laughed "They can be pretty menacing, can't they?"

Delaney looked up at the other girl with wide eyes and shook her head tears pouring down her face.

"I-I..." Delaney struggled to get a single word out, Regina had never seen this sort of reaction to the Golems. Delaney had managed to make it up to the 4th floor of the tower only yesterday Regina couldn't imagine the Wooden Constructs on the first floor scaring her this badly. She had only been in there for a minute or so there was no way she could have gotten to the Iron Golem.

Regina frowned "Alright clearly it's not the golems...what's happened?"

"The Golems..." tears were running down Delaney's face "I-It's horrible...Th-They're barely r-recognizable."

Regina gasped "What?"

"S-Someone destroyed them so terribly ... b-but they're still alive and moving. I-It's horrible..." Delaney managed to choke out

Regina grabbed the girl by the arm "Come on, we're going to Headmaster Ambrose right away."

Delaney stiffened "W-Wait!"

"What? We should go to the headmaster about this!" Regina exclaimed

Delaney sniffled and nodded "I-It just felt so dark in there Regina...There's something evil in there..."

"We're going to the headmaster. _Now._" Regina replied dragging the other sniffling girl into the Commons.

Back in Golem Court, Regina's science project was left unattended in the grass. On most days, it would have been safe there. Today was very unlike most days. A hand slowly reached down to touch it.

"Such wonderful craftsmanship."

Regina's project slowly flashed black before the hand pulled away.

Moira smiled, this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 - Know-It-All

**Warnings: _Please read. _**_I probably should have put this in the prologue but oh well ^^'..._

_Rated T for - Character death, mild language, mild violence and I currently have 2 planned homosexual characters. If any of this offends you I suggest you stop reading now. The entire story is set after Morganthe is defeated. I'm not sure what happens in the third arc due to it not being released at the moment, but whatever happens in that hasn't yet happened/hasn't happened. Whatever, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Know-It-All**

* * *

I loved Nightside. The dark eeriness of it. It was truly a paradise for any Necromancer. Even the usually squeamish novices enjoyed it here. It had a ... peaceful ... atmosphere to it I guess you could say. But unlike most others I hardly ever left this places. After classes I'd hide behind the school and just continue reading trying to ignore the loud chatting of those who had decided to make Nightside their 'hang out.' They annoyed me quite a lot. Hardly any of them were Necromancers, they really had no place to be around here. But I wasn't going to try. Necromancers were hated enough as it was, being able to summon the undead seemed to frighten people. It seemed strange to me, but whatever. But even among my fellow Necromancers I wasn't well liked. I didn't mind that though, I saw friends as a distraction. I needed no distractions, only more time to learn and absorb every little detail I possibly could.

"I thought you'd be over here Lenora."

I glanced up, and there was a distraction now. But she was a rather nice distraction I had to admit. Delaney StormCloud was new to this school and unlike most of the others she wasn't the least bit disturbed by Necromancy. She actually thought it was cool. And unlike most Exalted wizards I saw no shame in being best friends with an apprentice. Even if she was a bit silly and perky sometimes. It made me unhappy to think when she became closer to my level that would fade. The more you quest, the more you see, the more you realize the Spiral is truly a dark place. But regardless, Delaney had become my best friend. Thought it had taken much persistence and patience on her part. I wasn't very open to having friends.

"Oh, hi Delaney." I smiled not looking up from my book as I felt her plop down next to me and look over my shoulder at my book.

"Haven't you already studied that creepy bone dragon thing?" she asked

I sighed "_Skeletal _Dragon. And yes but I wanted to review it and see if there's anything I can do to make the spell stronger." I respond glancing up only for a moment to see the interest in my friend's face.

"Are you sure you're not just annoyed because Professor Ambrose isn't allowing studies past level 100 for now?" Delaney teased

I glared down at my book "It's very impractical of him, students should constantly be growing and learning no matter how fast they work."

"I guess." Delaney shrugged "Do you wanna talk about something other than school for once?"

Maybe a little...

I shut my book and looked up at her suddenly remembering something, I hadn't even asked how she was doing!

"So...how have you been since the Golem Tower incident?" I asked glancing worriedly at my friend

About month ago Delaney had been the one to find Golem tower an absolute mess. Headmaster Ambrose had shut down the entire area and was yet to open it. Dworgyn had revealed to us that some serious dark magic had been used in that tower. Not only had it ripped all the golems efficiently into shreds but it had managed to remain and go after Delaney's head. I had to admit I had been worried for my friend after that incident. She had been quiet and paranoid for 2 weeks before going back to her old self. Headmaster Ambrose had showered her in praise saying how hard exposure to magic that evil was to bounce back from. I had to say I was impressed too. But that didn't mean there wasn't still something my friend might want to talk about.

"Actually a lot better." Delaney replied "I had nightmares up until last week...Even passing by Golem Court has been giving me bad vibes."

"Understandable." I respond "So how have you been doing in school? You hardly ever talk about your classes."

Delaney grinned "I'm level 16 now! I just mastered the Storm Trap spell and I've been given access to more parts of Krokotopia!"

"That's great!" I grinned "You've managed to gain 11 levels in the last month despite all that's happened. That shows real character, I'm actually very interested to see how powerful you'll be at my level."

Delaney laughed "Yeah, it seems impossible I'll ever be able to catch up to you!"

I laughed as well, what an odd sound, my laughter. I hardly ever had much reason to laugh. Usually only when Delaney was around. I guess that was the downside to having so very few friends.

Before our conversation could get any further along I heard Dworgyn ringing the old bell he had bought to signal the beginning of classes.

"Exalted classes are beginning now, I'd better go." I reply

Delaney looked a bit disappointed our conversation had been so short "Oh. Okay. Well I'll be back from questing around 6ish so maybe we can hang out then?"

I sighed and shrugged "Sure, why not?"

Delaney grinned before standing up and running off. She certainly wasn't careful enough. It wasn't exactly like there was a lot of room behind the school. If you weren't careful you were bound to tumble off the cliff. That sort of danger excited me though. I was strange I suppose. I stood up and slowly walked into the death school trying to ignore the loud chatter of my peers.

* * *

Dworgyn was reteaching a lesson on Skeletal Dragons, which I was more than prepared for. I sat in the very front of the class quickly answering every question he had before anybody else had a chance. That gained mixed reactions, some were happy they had little work to do, others were mad at me for taking their time to shine.

"Dworgyn, perhaps you should ban Lenora from answering anymore questions and give the rest of us a chance." Brady MoonShard one of the more stuck up Necromancers "How are you supposed to assess the rest of us if she does all the work?"

Dworgyn looked confused for a moment before snapping out of it and agreeing "Yes, yes, Miss NightMask you have proved yourself to be far more adept than any of the others. You can go off in personal study if you'd like."

Brady looked horrified "What do you mean _more adapt?_ She's just an insufferable know it all."

"No." I reply "I just know more than you. I'm sorry you're jealous that I have more thoughts in my head than you do."

I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom Brady watching me leave looking a mix of shocked and mad. I smirked a bit at his expression, my peers were such idiots sometimes. I wish they'd just grow up already.

"That was quite an impressive show you put on in there."

I froze turning to see a girl I had never seen around before. She wore a pretty popular outfit, Marleybone high heels, Dragonspyre armor. The only thing that didn't seem as popular was the rogue's hood which I saw more often on boys than girls. I could see her spiky bright red bangs sticking out of it though. Something seemed strange about this girl, I sort of liked it.

"Thanks, you could hear it from out here?" I asked

"Not unless you were listening." she replies "I was listening through the window. The Professor isn't the best, is he?"

"He's brilliant!" I defend quickly.

Dworgyn had dropped the title of Professor long ago, it made him sound to formal, at least that's what he thought. The students were more comfortable just calling him Dworgyn too so really, it was a win-win for everyone.

The girl shrugged "I suppose, my name is Moira. You're a very interesting girl."

"Thank you." I smiled hoping she meant that as a compliment

"Have you taken up any other magic practices other than Necromancy?" she asked

"I tried Ice for a while, it got boring after a while but I did get the tower shield spell out of it." I reply with a shrug "I have quite a few sun and star spells too."

"That's impressive." Moira noted "But someone your level must have learned shadow magic by now."

"I haven't tried to pass the test to get it yet." I replied "I'm hesitant to learn a type of magic that was banned."

Moira smiled slightly "You should try. I have a feeling you'd be very good at it. We'll talk after."

"What do you me-" I began but I was quickly cut off as Moira teleported off.

_'How odd.' _I thought _'Her teleport is just one bright flash, no school symbols in sight...' _


End file.
